<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daphne leads by Draco10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275239">Daphne leads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco10/pseuds/Draco10'>Draco10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco10/pseuds/Draco10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex scene in an alt-universe where they just talk about their problems and consensually choose to have procreative sex.PLLLLEAAASEE write a comment/ suggestion so I know if I should write more of these.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daphne leads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sex scene in an alt-universe where they just talk about their problems and consensually choose to have procreative sex.PLLLLEAAASEE write a comment/ suggestion so I know if I should write more of these.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dressed in her nightgown, Daphne held a piece of rope nervously, lounging on her marriage bed, waiting for Simon to finish his work. He might be too tired for sex. He might be too stressed. He might not want this sex, her in charge. He was always in lead, so much more educated in all things lust and love. Finally, Simon entered, dashing as ever. </p><p>“My lady?” He removed his coat and looked at her with some confusion.</p><p>“Come here.” Daphne motioned to the bed, “You've trained me well, your grace. Let me practice leading.” She pulled her nightgown off so she was only in her panties. He sat in front of her on the bed. She pushed him down. He laughed but played along as she sat on his chest and pulled his shirt over his head. She used the rope to tie his ankles together. “You ok with this?” she asked him.</p><p>He nodded in affirmation so, straddling his waist, she yanked the belt from his trousers and looped it around his wrists, then pulled tight. Simon’s breath hitched. She ran a finger over his cheek before roughly fastening the belt to the wooden bed frame. He gave the restraints a testing tug, it held. And there he was, laid out before her, helpless. “Is this ok?” she asked, glancing at his flushed face. He looked labored. “Yeah” he breathed. </p><p>Daphne scraped her nails up his chest experimentally; he arched desperately, looking like he might cum from that alone. She widened her legs so she could grind her panty-covered pussy against his abs. Her body’s excitement had soaked through her panties. She felt his clothed dick against her butt and tensed. Slowly. One step at a time. She let her fingers trace his side, then leaned forward and took his nipple into her mouth. She bit down. He thrashed against the restraints and she released. </p><p>“No no... keep on.. don't s-stop,” He said, losing all his lordly composure. He was breathing hard and she realized her breathing was also irregular, not labored but sharp, with quick in-breaths each time she ground down on him. How much more she noticed now that she was, not just feeling, but doing lust. She kissed and bit her way across his shoulder and up his neck, breathing in Simon’s sweaty musk. He angled his head down and she claimed his lips. Their tongues battled for dominance. She marveled that he could be tied down, begging for release, and still fighting. Daphne pulled back and Simon stared down at the trail of slick she had spread across his stomach. She rolled off the cot and spent a moment playing with herself, working around the thin panties.</p><p>Simon was a sight to behold: lips swollen, head thrown back, throat bare, his almond skin turning red where she had sucked hickeys into his collarbone. His back arched, arms straining against the restraints, stomach muscles tight and glowing from her slick. His skin shone like maple syrup, it tasted just as sweet. She considered just looking at him and stroking herself to completion, but as she slid a finger inside herself she realized it was not enough, could never be enough, now that she had him laid out for her. </p><p>“Daphne, daphne, daphne…” he panted, a low chant.</p><p>“Shhhh, I’m preparing,” she replied, but quickened her pace, slowly pulling off her panting while he watched. </p><p>“Let me taste.” He breathed, looking at the panties intently. </p><p>She stared at the panties a moment, then brought it to her own nose and breathed in the scent. Skunky and sour, like cheap marijuana. She would not want it in her mouth. But then again, she would never naturally do half the acts Simon had introduced her to. She fed him her panties and then kissed his swollen lips, careful not to push the panties into his throat and choke him. But, seeing the tent in his pants, she thought he might be into that. She added this to a growing list of activities she would ask him about later. But first, she needed to take care of his hard-on and her leaking opening. </p><p>She touched herself with one hand, sneaking fingers inside, ensuring she was prepared. With the other, she roughly pulled down his pants, freeing his cock. His uncut foreskin was pulled back tight to expose his hard and leaking cock head. Daphne licked it. Simon gasped, choked on her panties, and spat it out, keening. She had known that was going to be a hazard. “Careful” she warned, tracing his glowing abs, careful to avoid the organ of interest. </p><p>“I’m...I’m...I...I can be good.” He said breathlessly, yelling out when she straddled him again, now naked. She smiled at him. He was gorgeous. He was perfect. She wanted to burn him alive. She wanted to watch him turn to ash and make him whole again. Purity via flames. “I have...my dick... complete control...all-day…” he was mumbling almost incoherently, edged to the point of pain. She leaned down and kissed him silent. Then she lined them up. She took a deep breath, tugged on his restraints, checked that he was secured. The belt was taut against his arms, his feet pressed together. This was her choice. The speed, the tempo, how deep. She had complete control. She pushed him inside her, moaning as he fell into place. She began to ride him, a sweet tingling feeling spreading across her body with each pump. She leaned forward so her clit made contact with his front every time she pumped in and out. Her hand framed his face. And as that tingling feeling seized her body, making her spasm, they kissed. He shook under her, completing his own orgasm. </p><p>She rolled off his soft dick, kissing his neck in the process. She touched his body, caressing his chest, fingers feather-light. </p><p>“You're gonna make me hard again,” he warned. She smiled and bit another hickey into his collar bone before straddling him to undo the belt. He licked at her breasts as she pulled the belt loose. She took his freed wrists into her hand and kissed his bruised skin. His fingers found her neck and pulled her down towards her lips. </p><p>She found his wrists and pinned them, smiling at his flushed face, “Simon,” she breathed. Then she pulled back and stood up. His dick was already hardening, but she was looking at his shoes. </p><p>He sat up, “you might have to cut this off,” Simon said, motioning to the badly knotted rope joining his ankles. She leaned over him and pulled a letter opener from her nightstand. She let the metal instrument slide over his skin, carefully watching his reaction. His Adam's apple bobbed nervously as the blade swept closer and closer to his critical organ. When she scraped precum from his cockhead, he met her eyes with blown-out pupils. Wrecked, she thought, but still so trusting. She brought the blade to her lips and licked his cum off the steel.  </p><p>Then she went to work on the rope, cutting through the knots.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>